Undercover
by warmlatte
Summary: Ketika Nesia yang bertugas sebagai agen intelenjen swasta mesti menyusup ke sebuah Boarding School khusus pria... Tunggu, khusus pria! Apa dia juga menyamar menjadi seorang pria? Tunggu, tunggu dulu... - Nasib apa yang akan ditemuinya disana? Netherland X fem!Indo X England
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

Nesia mendaftar ke sekolah asrama khusus laki-laki, apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan disana?

.

.

_An Hetalia Fanfiction_

.

.

_Undercover_

.

.

_Hetalia milik Himaruya -sensei_

_._

_._

* * *

.

"Jadi, siapa namamu?" tanya seorang pria berambut platina kepada siswa di hadapannya. Pria itu duduk di belakang meja dengan papan dada dari emas yang berukirkan namanya, 'Ivan Braginsky'.

"Garuda, _sir_, tapi saya biasa dipanggi Gara," Siswa ini, andaikan kau perhatikan, ia terlihat lebih feminim dari kebanyakan siswa di sekolah barunya. Suaranya terdengar seperti bocah lelaki yang cempreng. Tinggi badannya hanya mencapai 163 cm. Rambut hitamnya yang pendek, agak berponi samping dan acak-acakan. Tas sekolahnya ia simpan di pangkuan alih-alih di lantai seperti kebanyakan siswa laki-laki. Dan seragamnya, seragamnya rapi, terlalu rapi untuk seorang anak laki-laki seumuran dirinya.

"Gara..." pria tua itu menimbang-nimbang dokumen di genggamannya. Memperhatikan gelagat siswa baru yang –bisa disebut, kurang maskulin itu. Pria Rusia itu ragu, bukan karena penampilan Gara yang feminim, bukan, bukan karena itu, namun ia ragu, mampukah siswa ini beradaptasi di sekolahnya yang... _lebih baik kau cari tahu sendiri saja nanti_.

Sekian lama suasana di ruang kepala sekolah itu hening. Hanya sesekali burung kakaktua milik sekolahlah yang berbunyi. Gara memperhatikan ruangan kepala sekolahnya. Ruangan itu bernuansa coklat _latte_. _Wallpaper_ coklat _latte_-nya bercorak bunga matahari, agak sedikit aneh bagi seorang pria gagah seperti itu menyukai pola _wallpaper_ macam ini. Di tengah ruangan, tergantung lampu kristal yang nampaknya begitu mahal. Lampu itu terlihat sangat bersih dan berkilau. Pasti kepala sekolahnya ini terobsesi dengan kebersihan.

Kemudian pandangannya bepindah pada rak-rak buku yang tersusun apik di dinding timur. Semuanya tersusun sebagaimana mestinya. Benar-benar seorang perfeksionis. Meja kerjanya sendiri, yaitu meja di mana mereka sedang berhadapan kini, berada di utara ruangan. Membelakangi jendela besar yang menghadap ke lapangan sekolah. Sekilas, Nesia –alias Gara melihat beberapa siswa yang sedang asik merampas makanan milik seorang lelaki berkacamata. _Oh, malangnya lelaki polos itu_.

Dan pandangan Nesia berakhir di kedua iris violet milik kepala sekolahnya. Pemilik iris violet itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menuntut penjelasan dari Nesia akan aktifitas pandang sana-sini yang baru ia lakukan.

"_Well_?"

"Umm, maaf _sir_, _uhuk_..." kemudian suaranya jadi memberat, "...Kau punya ruangan yang cantik,"

"Cantik?"

"Ehh maksudku indah!" tambah Nesia buru-buru.

"Indah?"

"Maksudnya, keren, sir! Keren!" keringat mengucur membasahi dahinya. Nesia belum terbiasa dengan penyamaran ini. Mungkin sebaiknya, ia harus banyak menonton _007_, agar sisi maskulinnya bisa muncul.

Kepala sekolahnya tertawa, menimbulkan bunyi riang yang merdu untuk didengar. Nesia baru menyadari bahwa pria di depannya ini tidak terbilang tua. Bahkan teramat muda bila dilihat dari fisiknya. Sungguh tak pantas gelar 'pak kepala sekolah' yang disandang pria dengan tatapan lunak itu.

"Gara,"

Yang dipanggil segera menjawab, "Ya, _sir_?"

Ivan membuat jeda sebelum menjawab, "Kau yakin mau mendaftar ke sekolah ini?"

.

.

* * *

Biasanya, sebelum bel sekolah berbunyi, Arthur dan komplotan –biasanya merenggut keindahan pagi milik siswa lain. Mereka merampas makanan, menodai seragam orang, menendang, bahkan bila sedang 'ingin', menganiaya ringan orang yang pertama ditemuinya. _Yes, they're the bad guy_.

Komplotan ini menguasai sekolah dalam artian yang sebenarnya. Mereka tidak hanya sekumpulan anak nakal yang tidak jelas arah hidupnya. Tapi mereka adalah sosok-sosok pilihan sekolah yang memiliki bakat masing-masing. Mereka adalah siswa-siswa populer yang berwawasan luas, berfisik menarik, dan memiliki kecerdasan emosional. Mereka adalah tipe orang yang bisa bertahan hidup di negeri antah berantah sendirian, tanpa uang sepeser pun, hanya bermodalkan otak, keterampilan dan penampilan. _And yes, they're the genius bad guy._

Mereka terdiri dari tujuh orang, yang sering disebut sebagai _Los Siete –The Seven _oleh siswa lain. Yah, gelar itu akan selalu melekat sampai mereka lulus sekolah, atau paling tidak, sampai mereka melakukan kesalahan yang fatal. _LS-los siete _mengisi seluruh jabatan penting di sekolah. Ketua asrama, ketua murid, ketua klub, bahkan ketua dari ketua lainnya. Komplotan itu sendiri mempunyai seorang ketua yang bernama Arthur Kirkland.

Arthur, seorang _british_ yang menyandang gelar ketua asrama, ketua komplotan, sekaligus _the most horrible man in school_. Sebenarnya ia sosok yang bisa dibilang 'eksentrik'. Pandangan iris emeraldnya terkadang beringas, seakan ingin melahap siapapun yang berani menatapnya. Namun terkadang, pandangan itu begitu tenang dan berkelas, layaknya kelaziman para _English man_. Tak hanya pandangan mata, sikap Arthur juga seperti itu. Buruk, lalu tiba-tiba berubah baik. Tenang, kemudian kembali lagi menjadi rusuh. Namun di samping itu, ia pemimpin yang bijak, baik bagi asrama maupun komplotannya.

Orang kedua yang teramat dipandang dari komplotan itu adalah seorang pria Spanyol yang murah senyum. Ia bernama Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Berlawanan dengan sosok Arthur yang 'eksentrik', penyandang gelar ketua klub sepak bola itu ramah pada setiap orang yang ditemuinya, tak peduli dari 'golongan' apakah orang itu berasal. Ia populer, benar-benar populer. Terutama di kalangan siswi 'Canna Academy for Women'.

.

* * *

.

Dua anggota _LS _itu sedang berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju ruang kepala sekolah, membuat jalanan yang dipenuhi siswa terburai bak lautan manusia yang dipecah menjadi dua. Siswa yang enggan berurusan dengan mereka akan segera membukakan jalan. _Well_, kecuali bagi yang ingin mendapat masalah.

Pagi itu, mereka sedang tak ingin berbuat keributan atau merenggut kesenangan orang lain seperti pada pagi biasanya. Ivan –sang kepala sekolah memerintahkan mereka untuk segera menghadap. Ini memang situasi yang jarang sekali terjadi, karena biasanya, mereka tak pernah dipanggil sepagi ini.

Bulan itu, bulan Desember, dan di London cuaca sedang dingin-dinginnya. Arthur merapatkan _blazer_ seragamnya yang hitam legam. Di kerah kiri kemejanya, tersemat pin platina berbentuk elang, inilah lambang dari gelar _Los Siete_ yang diturunkan dari tahun ke tahun. Arthur menggulung kedua tangannya di depan, ia mengutuk perbuatan sang kepala sekolah kepadanya di pagi sedingin ini.

"_Well, I'm wondering what's going on_," ucap Arthur selagi mereka menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua.

Antonio dengan senyum konstannya menjawab, "Tentunya ini hal yang penting, si brengsek itu tak pernah memanggil kita sepagi ini..."

Arthur terlonjak, "Jaga _attitude_-mu Antonio! Bagaimana pun, dia lebih tua dari kita,"

"Tiga tahun," potong sang _Spaniard_ itu lalu tertawa.

Mereka kini tengah menyusuri lantai dua, tempat dimana kantor Ivan berada. Lorong itu tak banyak berkelok-kelok, hanya satu jalan luruslah yang terbentang menuju pintu besar bertuliskan '_principal office_'. Di sebelah kiri lorong terbentang jendela-jendela _vintage_ tinggi yang menghadap ke lapangan. Arsitektur sekolah ini mirip dengan bangunan Prancis yang dilebur dengan bangunan Rusia. _Well_, singkatnya bangunan Eropa.

Arthur mengetuk tiga kali permukaan pintu kayu itu, kemudian sayup-sayup terdengar jawaban dari dalam. Mereka segera mendorongnya.

Ruangan itu masih terlihat sama seperti biasanya. Buku-buku yang rapi, perapian yang menyala, bunga matahari yang terbenam di vas. Hanya ada satu sosok asing yang berada di dalam. Sosok seorang pemuda Asia yang membuat dua anggota _LS_ itu mengernyit ketika melihat penampilannya.

"Ah, kalian hanya berdua?" tanya Ivan seraya bangkit. Pemuda Asia itu mengikuti.

"Um, _yes_, _sir_, maafkan kami, tapi, saya dan Antonio sanggup menangani semuanya," jawab sang _English man_.

"Jadi, _sir_, apa yang membuat anda memanggil kami kesini?" tanya Antonio.

"Ah, yah, Antonio! Aku memiliki tugas untuk kalian berdua, tugas ini tidak seperti tugas sebelumnya, tugas ini tidak berbahaya ataupun menyulitkan kalian," _Russian_ itu membuat jeda. Ia menghampiri Nesia dan mendorong gadis yang sedang menyamar itu ke hadapan dua anggota _LS_. "Aku ingin, kalian membimbingnya baik-baik," kemudian suara itu mengalun dalam tawa.

..

* * *

.

Di sebuah ruangan persegi yang cukup luas, seorang pria tengah menikmati sorenya dengan damai. Ia duduk di kursi kayu megah di belakang meja kerjanya. Di sandaran tangan kursi itu, bersender seorang gadis melayu dengan setelan serba hitam.

"Memangnya apa yang kita cari disana?"

"Harta rampasan,"

"Harta rampasan?"

"Ya, Nesia, harta itu milik kita, secara legal tentu saja, namun kau tahu, kan? Dulu kita kekurangan orang, kekurangan agen yang berintelejen layaknya dirimu, dulu mereka sedang naik daun,"

"Dan kita secara diam-diam berusaha merebutnya kembali?"

"Kita tidak merebut, hanya mengambil apa yang seharusnya milik kita," Lelaki berhidung plester itu menyeruput tehnya yang masih hangat. Setelah menempatkannya kembali ke meja, tangannya sibuk membuka-buka kertas yang penuh dengan cetakan huruf latin.

"Tapi aku tak mengerti, Logan, mengapa sebuah sekolah?"

"Dulu itu bukan sekolah, Nesia, dan aku yakin sekarang pun bukan,"

"Maksudmu, sekolah hanya sebagai kedok mereka saja? Aku rasa itu mustahil,"

"Tak ada yang mustahil di dunia agen seperti kita ini, kedok dipasang dimana-mana,"

"Ah, yah, kau benar juga, Logan." Gadis itu diam sejenak, namun pikirannya masih bergelut tentang tugas baru yang akan diembannya itu. Ia kembali melontarkan pertanyaan, "Tapi, Logan..."

"Aku tahu apa yang ingin kau tanyakan," potong pria di sebelahnya. "Begini, kau pergi kesana sebagai seorang pemuda Asia, penyamaran, Nesia, penyamaran! Lalu, bergaulah dengan baik disana, cari tahu mengenai harta kita yang hilang itu, hubungi aku ketika kau telah berhasil menemukannya, bawa harta itu bersamamu, dan segera keluarlah dari neraka jahanam itu,"

Nesia mengangguk-ngangguk, seraya bangkit untuk segera memulai misi barunya. "Berbentuk apakah harta kita itu, Logan?"

"Aku tak tahu,"

"APA?!" sentak Nesia pada bosnya. Pria itu tak sedikit pun gentar, ia membalas bentakan Nesia dengan senyum yang santai.

"Ingatlah, bukan aku bosnya. _Just go, I trust you_!"

Nesia hanya bisa menurut pada kelakuan yang semena-mena dari atasannya itu. Ya, bisa dibilang atasan karena pangkat Logan lebih tinggi dari dirinya. Ia segera angkat kaki dari ruangan, sebelum akhirnya Logan kembali berujar.

"_And_, Nesia!" Nesia membalikan tubuh langsingnya. Bosnya itu terkekeh dahulu sebelum melanjutkan, "Bila penyamaranmu terungkap, kami takkan mengakuimu sebagai agen kami,"

Nesia menyeringai licik, "_I know, see ya, my darling_!"

Rona merah tiba-tiba terpeta di wajah _Australian_ yang baru saja ingin menelan cairan teh dalam mulutnya. Karena mendengar kalimat itu, alih-alih tertelan, semua cairan itu malah menyembur keluar, membasahi kertas kerjanya yang menumpuk di meja. Pria itu mendengus marah.

"NESIAAAAAA!"

Nesia segera berlari keluar dari ruangan yang beraroma khas kayu cendana itu.

.

_To be continue..._

_._

_._

* * *

.

first, ini gaje bingit sumpah, oke alurnya masih berantakan, bahasanya juga, idenya, pemilihan latar, semuanya-_-

mohon maaf atas kegajean yang saya timbulkan di fic ini.

terima kasih sudah membaca :)

sedikit review, mungkin? itu akan mempush saya untuk melanjutkan kegajean di chapter selajutnya...

*ups

salam,

-Warmlatte-

.


	2. Chapter 2

Nesia mendaftar ke sekolah asrama khusus laki-laki, apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan disana?

.

.

_An Hetalia Fanfiction_

.

.

_Undercover_

.

.

_Hetalia milik Himaruya -sensei_

* * *

.

Ketiga pemuda itu tengah berjalan menuju gedung asrama. Oke, _pemuda. _Yang disebelah kanan berambut pirang, wajahnya semrawut. Yang di sebelah kiri berkulit coklat terbakar matahari, wajahnya cerah bagai bintang malam. Dan yang di tengah, yang terpendek dan bertubuh kecil, raut yang terpeta di wajahnya –_absurd_. Antara ingin tidur, tertawa, menangis, menguap dan bersin. Seperti yang aku bilang tadi –_absurd. _

Mereka menyusuri lorong terbuka yang menghubungkan gedung sekolah dengan gedung asrama. Lorong itu cukup panjang,dan arahnya tak berkelok-kelok. Membuat angin musim dingin London dengan mudahnya menerobos masuk. Membuat tulang-tulang ketiga _pemuda _serasa ditusuk-tusuk jarum.

"Aku tak habis pikir olehnya!" umpat si rambut pirang. Masih membahas perilaku bajingan Ivan.

Wajahnya masam seperti jerut purut yang sudah mengkerut bertahun-tahun dan busuk. Padang rumput berbentuk segi panjang yang berada di atas matanya menukik tajam.

"Sudahlah, Arthur," hibur temannya yang berjalan di sebelah kiri.

Antonio berjalan santai bak model iklan _Clear Men _di _runaway. _Rambutnya yang berwarna coklat berkibar ketika angin musim dingin bertiup dari sisi kiri mereka. Ia begitu menikmati sensasi _cool _yang meniup rambutnya sampai-sampai kepalanya bergoyang ke kiri dan ke kanan. Membuatnya terlihat seperti sedang syuting iklan.

Oke, Nesia merasa ia terlalu kelewat tebar pesona. Bahkan di hadapan laki-laki _sepertinya_ dan Arthur? _Oh, please. _Nesia pun mengerahkan semua tenaganya untuk menghasilkan tatapan terdingin pada Antonio. Bahkan lebih dingin dari es batu.

Mendapat tatapan sinis dari teman barunya, Antonio segera berhenti. Entah kenapa, tingkat kepedeannya serasa menciut bila ada murid baru ini disekitarnya.

"Ini baru pukul setengah tujuh! _God sake!_" Arthur mengumpat lagi.

"Yah, itung-itung latihan bangun pagi," timpal Antonio.

"Dasar brengsek!" kecam Arthur lagi. Sekarang alisnya yang super tebal itu benar-benar menukik. Untung saja tidak mencapai tingkat garis vertical yang sempurna.

"Kami tahu akan kedatangan murid baru bulan ini," yang berjalan di sebelah kiri mengalihkan topik. "Namun, aku sendiri tak tahu _LS_ akan dibebani tugas membimbing murid baru tersebut,"

"Ehem!" Nesia membenarkan pita suaranya agar sedikit lebih berat. "Oh, Yah, aku sendiri tak menyangka…" ujarnya ikut basa-basi. Suara beratnya yang dibuat-buat tetap terdengar seperti bocah SD cempreng yang rewel ketika minta dibelikan es krim.

"Aku sendiri tak mengerti mengapa pria itu menyerahkanku pada kalian, maksudku, aku bukan anak TK yang perlu dibimbing untuk mencapai ruang kelas," lanjutnya.

Si pirang menjawab, "Kau tak perlu khawatir, kami juga tak ingin membimbingmu!"

Nesia tersentak, pandangannya segera tertuju pada sumber suara, _emerald_ dan coklat itu bertemu.

"Apa?" tantang Nesia.

Arthur menghentikan langkahnya. Tubuhnya diputar ke kiri, dan dipasangnya tampang tamak bak penjajah Belanda yang sedang negosiasi harga dengan petani Indonesia. Oke, itu bukan negosiasi, melainkan monopoli.

"Alis tebal muka tamak sok tahu! Sok penguasa sok paling pirang se-sekolahan! Gayanya kuno baumu kaya kakek-kakek! Siapa kau, hah? Enak saja bilang begitu padaku! Aku juga tak butuh bimbinganmu! Cih!" ucapan Nesia yang kecepatannya setara dengan rap-an Nicki Minaj itu membuat kedua pria lainnya diam membisu.

Mereka baru menemukan ada anak laki-laki yang bisa secerewet ini dalam hardik-menghardik orang. Karena biasanya, perkelahianlah yang akan mereka temukan ketika timbul sebuah perselisihan.

Nesia merampas kunci kamar asramanya yang sedari tadi tergatung di saku celana Antonio. Pria Spanyol itu sedikit terperanjat.

"Wow, Gara? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" pekik Antonio.

"Aku bisa mencari kamarku sendiri, terima kasih, Antonio,"

Perpisahannya dengan Antonio diakhiri dengan sebuah senyuman simpul.

"Dan untukmu Mr. Ulat Bulu, _do svidaniya_!"

Arthur melongo, Nesia membuang muka dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan mereka. Cara berjalan yang masih belum diubahnya, cara jalan seorang wanita. Membuat Arthur dan Antonio semakin melongo.

"Sumpah, aku sudah menyangka ada yang ganjil dari anak itu sejak tadi…" tutur Arthur masih memandang lurus ke arah Nesia yang berjalan dengan gemulai. Pinggulnya terus berpindah dari kira ke kanan kemudian ke kiri lagi.

"Dasar Gara pencari gara-gara…" timpal Antonio yang heran setengah mati.

Arthur hanya menggeleng tanpa makna.

_Oh, apa yang akan terjadi dengan sekolah ini?_

…

* * *

.

Ternyata asrama itu mewah bak hotel bintang lima. Lantainya dilapisi beludru berwarna donker. Dindingnya ber—_wallpaper _langit malam yang bertabur bintang. Bintang itu kini hanya berbentuk bintik-bintik putih seperti serpihan ketombe. Atau itu memang ketombe? _Ewwhh_

Ketika Nesia memasuki _lobby-nya, _ia segera disambut hangat oleh resepsionis yang juga… PRIA?!

Oh sepertinya sekolah ini benar-benar homo.

"Selamat datang di Asrama kami Garuda Pancasila," sambut Pria dengan topi yang mirip gelas itu pada Nesia.

"_Wait,_ kau baru saja memanggilku apa?"

"Garuda Pancasila," tuturnya YAKIN.

SIGH….

"Apa? Garuda Pancasila? Kau pikir judul lagu! Enak saja main sebut nama orang, ini pelecehan! Lebih parah dari pelecehan seksual!"

Nesia yang meskipun bukan pemilik orisinil nama Garuda Pancarana tetap merasa dilecehkan, karena bagaimanapun itulah namanya saat ini. Sejujurnya, antara ingin tertawa atau marah. Coba kau bayangkan bila namamu benar-benar percis judul sebuah lagu. Masih mending bila Ibu Kartini atau Syukur. Bayangkan bila namamu Satu Nusa Satu Bangsa? Atau lebih parahnya Bila Rasaku Ini Rasamu? Nesia tak sanggup membayangkan betapa berat baginya ketika harus mengisi identitas saat ujian.

"Maafkan aku, Tuan…" Pria dengan rambut pirang itu terlihat ketakutan. Seperti Nesia akan menggigitnya atau apa.

Nesia jadi merasa tak enak sendiri. Pirang yang ini berbeda dengan pirang yang ditemuinya tadi, yang ini jauh lebih baik.

"Umm, tak perlu minta maaf, begini saja… kau ingat baik-baik namaku, yah,"

Pria itu mengangguk senang.

"Namaku Garuda Pancarana,"

Tiba-tiba, seseorang menubruk tubuh Nesia dari samping. Kemudian datang tubrukan lainnya dari sisi yang berlawanan. Kedua siswa yang bertubuh kekar bak L-Men itu mengapit tubuh Nesia. Dan pundak Nesia yang sempit dipenuhi rangkulan besar dari kedua pria tersebut.

"Yo! Watsap Garuda, ma broooohh…" sambut yang berada di sebelah kanan Nesia. Ketika Nesia menoleh padanya, ia menemukan sepasang manik biru yang cemerlang bagai Samudra Pasifik. Liar dan mengagumkan.

"Kesesesesese! Anak baru ini enaknya diapakan, Al?"

Kemudian pandangan Nesia beralih ke yang satunya. Seorang albino tampan yang memiliki iris merah membara. Oh, seandainya tujuan ia kesini adalah untuk mencari jodoh, maka ia akan pusing tujuh keliling memilih orang yang tepat diantara pria-pria super keren ini.

"Garuda Pancarana…" Ujar pria yang dipanggil Al itu, ia seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Sebuah rencana busuk, tepatnya.

Nesia masih membisu. Sedangkan, sang resepsionis _boy _sudah menghilang entah kemana.

"…Apa keahlianmu, Garuda?" lanjut sang pria bermata biru.

Menembak jitu, memanah, merakit bom, taekwondo, karate, silat, membuat racun, atau _ballet_? Apa yang seharusnya ia katakan saat itu ia tak tahu. Ia tak begitu mahir bermain alat musik atau olahraga normal seperti yang banyak pria lakukan. Oke, Logan bilang jangan terlalu menarik perhatian, atau menampakan bahwa dirinya bukan orang sembarangan.

Oh ya! Ada satu kemampuannya yang lain yang bisa dibilang biasa saja. Ia mempelajarinya ketika sedang berlibur ke tanah tercinta Indonesia. Baiklah, Nesia yakin ini akan berhasil.

"Aku bisa… memijit." Celetuknya penuh keambiguan.

Lagi-lagi, dua anggota LS itu melongo heran.

.

* * *

_._

Setelah melewati berbagai cobaan hidup yang berat, Nesia tiba juga di depan pintu kamarnya. Kamar nomor 113. Cukup horror karena mengandung angka 13 di dalamnya. Kamar ini berada di lantai 3 dan menghadap ke luar sekolah. Jelas ia berseberangan dengan kamar 124 yang menghadap ke lapangan sekolah. Oke, sebenarnya itu baru spekulasinya, karena sampai saat ini ia belum berani memasuki kamar barunya itu. Entah mahkluk apa yang bisa ditemukannya di dalam nanti. Akankah mahkluk hina seperti Alfred dan Gilbert yang pada ujungnya menyuruh Nesia untuk memijit mereka nanti malam? Atau seperti Mr. Ulat Bulu yang tempramen? Atau Antonio si tukang tebar pesona? Nesia sudah malas berfikir.

Baiklah, ini saat-saat yang mendebarkan…

Nesia memasukan kunci ke lubangnya, memutarnya…

CKLEK

Pintu pun didorong ….daaaannnnnnn…

Gelap.

Pintu kamar itu menampilkan pemandangan gelap. Hanya ada satu cahaya yang bersinar, cahaya itu berasal dari laptop yang sedang dimainkan oleh seorang pemuda yang berbaring di kasur.

Pemuda yang rambutnya di gel seperti bunga tulip.

Dengan sedikit keraguan di hati, ia pun melangkah masuk hati-hati. Jaga-jaga bila pria itu memasang jebakan tikus di lantai atau hal-hal mengerikan semacamnya.

"Umm, hi, aku Garuda Pancarana, boleh aku nyalakan lampunya?"

"Hmm" Pria itu hanya bersuara datar bagai zombie. Entah itu artinya iya atau tidak, yang pasti Nesia saat ini menekan saklar lampu yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

SPLASH

Seketika cahaya remang-remang memenuhi seisi ruangan. Membuat kamar asramanya tampak benar-benar elegan, seperti kamar di hotel bintang lima. Entah berapa banyak uang yang harus dibayar untuk bisa menuntut ilmu disini.

Ruangan itu berbentuk segi panjang. Di sisi kanan terdapat dua kasur _single _–yang tentu saja, terpisah oleh sebuah meja kecil yang menempel ke dinding. Sisi kirinya terdapat sebuah lorong kecil yang pendek dengan dua pintu yang saling berhadapan. Nesia sangat takjub dengan arsitektur yang disajikan sekolah ini.

Ia segera berlari untuk memeriksa kedua ruangan itu. Pintu yang ada di kiri ternyata sebuah kamar mandi dengan _bathtub_ berbentuk hampir bulat. Di sampingnya terdapat _showertub _berbentuk kotak. Entah karena kebanyakan uang atau apa. Namun jelas-jelas ini penghamburan. Untuk apa dua alat mandi sekaligus? Oh atau… anak-anak disini biasa mandi bersama? Nesia bergidik membayangkannya.

Kamar mandi ini didominasi warna coklat latte seperti ruang kepala sekolah tadi. Selain terdapat _bathtub_ dan _showertub_, di kamar mandi _elegant _ini terdapat wastafel marmer yang berdiri kokoh di bawah cermin segi panjang.

Nesia beralih ke ruangan yang berada di seberangnya. Ketika pintu itu menjeblak terbuka, kesan pertama yang didapatinya adalah ruangan ini mirip toko baju.

Lemari berderet di sepanjang dinding. Rak-rak sepatu membentang di tengah. Laci-laci penuh dasi dan ikat pinggang berderet ke bawah. Ruangan ini memang tak terlalu besar. Namun bisa dibilang sebagai lemari raksasa. Nesia berdecak kagum.

"Hei, hei, baju siapa yang ada disini?" teriak Nesia pada lelaki asing yang tadi sedang asik memainkan laptop.

Samar-samar terdengar suara berat yang menjawab, "Milikku dan kau!"

Nesia berjingkat-jingkat kegirangan. Sejak kapan ia punya distro baju sendiri.

"Asiik sekaliii! Wuuhhhh! _This school is rooock_!" teriak wanita itu sambil mengacung-ngacungkan lambang metal yang dibentuk jari-jari tangannya.

Sedang asiknya ia mengapresiasi keindahan hidup, suara terkutuk itu datang lagi.

"Ehem,"

Nesia segera berhenti bersikap autis. Ketika di liriknya daun pintu, ternyata si Mr. Ulat Bulu tengah bersender disitu.

"Ini beberapa angket yang harus kau isi sebelum memulai pelajaran di sekolah ini, sebelum kau mengumpulkannya, kau belum boleh ikut kegiatan belajar," ujarnya ketus sebari menyerahkan sebuah map pada Nesia.

"Kenapa tidak bilang daritadi?"

Kedua ulat bulu itu kembali menukik, "Siapa suruh pergi duluan?!"

Wanita itu hanya meresponnya dengan putaran bola mata yang amat memuakkan. Yang sejujurnya membuat Arthur bisa terkena hipertensi atau gagal jantung. Saking emosinya.

"Kalau kau butuh sesuatu, aku ada di kamar 124,"

Nesia terbelalak bak siswa SMA yang gagal masuk universitas.

"SHITTT! Depan kamar ini, dong?!"

"Ya, itu memang kamarku, dah…" kini tempramen Arthur kembali _calm. _

Dan sebelum ia benar-benar keluar ruangan, Arthur meneriakan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti…

"Oh ya, Gara, selamat menikmati Jasper!"

Tiba-tiba, Nesia merasa jantungnya turun hingga ke rongga perut.

.

.

_To be continue..._

_._

_._

* * *

.

Terima kasih sudah membaca,

mohon reviewnya :)

-Warmlatte-


	3. Chapter 3

Nesia mendaftar ke sekolah asrama khusus laki-laki, apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan disana?

.

.

_An Hetalia Fanfiction_

.

.

_Undercover_

.

.

_Hetalia milik Himaruya -sensei_

* * *

.

Nesia sedang berbaring di atas kasur barunya, sambil membaca isi map yang baru diberikan Arthur tadi. Ternyata angket itu berisi daftar mata pelajaran yang harus dipilihnya untuk satu semester ke depan. Pelajaran di sekolah ini begitu banyak, begitu bercabang dan mendalam. Satu mata pelajaran terbagi lagi menjadi cabang-cabang yang lebih spesifik. Dan yang membuat Nesia tercengang, pelajaran-pelajaran disini bisa dibilang ekstrem. Terlebih lagi, siswanya benar-benar dibebaskan untuk memilih pelajaran yang ia mau. Peraturannya hanya satu, minimal setiap siswa mengikuti 5 kelas di setiap semesternya. Gila, kan?

Misalnya saja cabang olahraga. Ia terbagi lagi menjadi bermacam-macam jenis. Beladiri, atletik, _archery_, olahraga air, olahraga bola besar, ketangkasan, angkat besi dan masih banyak lagi. Dari beberapa pilihan tersebut, Nesia memutuskan untuk memilih beladiri. Menurutnya, cabang itulah yang paling ia kuasai. Dan memang begitu kenyataannya. Ia tak mau salah memilih mata pelajaran, yang nantinya malah menyulitkan ia untuk menyelesaikan misinya yang utama di sekolah ini.

Cabang beladiri terbagi lagi. Dengan senjata, atau tanpa senjata. Nesia menceklis kolom di samping kata 'dengan senjata'. Kemudian, ia kembali harus memilih. Senjata api, pedang, atau _rope dart_. Oke, disini ia mulai bingung. Ketiga cabang tersebut sangat dikuasainya, terutama senjata api. Mulai dari _revolver _hingga _sniper corner shot_ ia pernah menggunakannya. Tentu saja dalam skala yang terlewat sering.

Keluar dari angket yang memuakkan, Nesia melirik Jasper yang masih saja memainkan laptopnya dengan serius. Sejujurnya mereka belum sempat berkenalan. Baru percakapan singkat mengenai lampu tadi. Tunggu, itu bukan percakapan, karena Jasper hanya menjawab 'hhmm'. Oke, percakapan mengenai baju-baju itu mungkin.

Jasper bertubuh tinggi dan kekar. Terlihat jelas bahwa ia sering berolahraga. Otot-otot badannya terbentuk dengan sempurna. Rambutnya berwarna pirang dan seperti yang aku bilang tadi, digel seperti bunga tulip. Atau tidak digel? Entahlah, rambutnya yang sedikit jabrik itu mengacung begitu saja. Irisnya berwarna hijau. Tapi tak secemerlang milik Arthur. Hijau yang ini terlihat lebih muda. Dari penampilannya, sosok ini jelas-jelas terlihat seperti anak muda berumur 17 –an. Ia mengenakan kaos hitam ketat dengan lambang nazi di bagian dadanya. Dan seperti anak muda pada umumnya, Jasper menggunakan celana _jeans _yang terlihat masih baru. Tapi entah apa yang membuat Nesia merasa teman sekamarnya ini jauh lebih tua dari penampilannya.

Merasa ada orang yang memperhatikan, Jasper segera menoleh ke arah Nesia. Diiringi tatapan sinis tentunya.

"Apa lihat-lihat?"

Nesia yang tertangkap basah terkejut minta ampun, "Hiih! Siapa yang lihat-lihat, ogah banget deh…" kemudian wanita itu beralih pada angketnya lagi.

Tanpa diduga, Jasper kembali membalas. "Sudah memutuskan mau masuk kelas apa?"

"Hah? Oh, belum… terlalu banyak pilihan, terlalu banyak yang menarik,"

Pria itu masih memainkan laptopnya. Namun Nesia bisa menangkap ekspresi mencibir dari wajah Jasper. "Ini bukan soal tertarik atau tidak, tapi soal kau bisa menyelesaikannya atau tidak, sebelum kau memilih, yakinlah bahwa kau mampu memasuki kelas itu," kini ia menutup laptop hitamnya dan membiarkannya tergeletak sembarangan di atas kasur.

Jasper bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Kegiatan yang dilakukan Jasper sontak membuat Nesia tercengang.

"Kau mau mandi di suhu sedingin ini?" pekiknya agak histeris. Lebay memang.

"Ya, aku belum mandi sejak dua hari yang lalu…" ujar pria itu sebari mengambil handuk putih dari gantungan dekat pemanas. "…lagi pula ada air hangat, kan?"

Nesia tak menjawab. Hanya melemparkan tatapan ngiler pada sosok tampan yang mulai memasuki kamar mandi itu. Tiba-tiba jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ingin rasanya ia ikut masuk kesana untuk sekedar… yaa kau taulah, tapi fantasi liar itu segera ditepisnya jauh-jauh. Maklum, hidupnya yang dulu _seret_ cowo ganteng. (seret artinya kekurangan)

"Ehh tunggu dulu!" teriak Nesia dengan volume suara yang dahsyat. Lebih dahsyat dari sirine peringatan tsunami.

Jasper yang terkejut hampir saja terjungkal karena terpeleset. Untungnya ia segera berpegangan pada wastafel. Menghasilkan sebuah pose konyol yang bisa menjadi aib terbesarnya.

"Ada apa lagi?!" pekik Jasper tak kalah dahsyat. Ia segera berjalan keluar kamar mandi untuk memelototi sang pelaku. Penuh emosi dan amarah. Sepertinya Nesia memang cocok sebagai pencari masalah.

Nesia menjawab dengan nada yang amat manis dan tenang,"Hi, namaku Gara, namamu?"

Sigh. . . . . . . . . .

Jasper tak mampu berkata-kata. Entah teman sekamarnya ini idiot atau autis atau apa? Baru kali ini ia menemukan orang yang begitu bodoh. Meneriaki dirinya hingga ia hampir terjungkal hanya untuk berkenalan seperti ini? Bodoh! Idiot! Jasper komat-kamit mengutuk perbuatan biadab Nesia kepadanya.

Dan dengan muka yang datar sempurna bagai permukaan jalan tol, Jasper berkata, "Jasper."

Kemudian ia segera masuk kamar mandi sebelum siswa baru itu mengatakan hal yang aneh lagi.

"Salam kenal, Jasper! Boleh aku memanggilmu Jessie?"

"TIDAK!"

"Kalau begitu… Jesse?"

Sedetik kemudian gedung asrama itu terasa berguncang.

"TIDAAAAAAKKKK!"

.

* * *

.

Ketujuh anggota LS itu sedang duduk tenang menikmati sarapan pagi mereka di kantin. Kantin yang ini lebih mirip dengan restoran berkelas. Mereka duduk mengelilingi meja segi panjang yang bertaplak kain merah. Meja yang hanya memiliki tujuh kursi eksklusif. Meja yang khusus di bangun untuk mereka. Ia terletak persis di belakang jendela utama ruangan. Membuatnya terlihat bak meja makan utama kerajaan.

Restoran itu, eh kantin, memiliki menu makanan dari berbagai penjuru dunia. Dilengkapi koki-koki yang handal dan beberapa pelayan –yang juga pria, yang sangat cekatan. Sangat berkebalikan dengan kantin sekolah pada umumnya. Di dindingnya berderet potret-potret dari kepala sekolah yang pernah menjabat. Tentu saja foto Ivan terpajang disana. Ia begitu gagah dengan setelan militernya yang berwarna donker.

Kembali ke meja para LS. Arthur sedang berusaha menikmati _earl grey_ –nya di tengah kegaduhan yang dibuat oleh sebagian anggota. Alfred dan Gilbert masih menertawai bagaimana mereka berhasil mengerjai murid baru yang culun itu. Memberi kesan seakan ada 10 oranglah yang berbicara. Di seberangnya, Antonio sedang asik membalas _email-email _dari para penggemarnya sambil sesekali tertawa sendiri. Di samping piring sarapannya tertumpuk bunga-bunga kiriman dari para _fans. _Sisa anggota LS yang lain, menikmati sarapan pagi mereka dengan normal.

"HAHAHA! Dia benar-benar bodoh! Masa dia bilang keahliannya adalah memijit! HAHAHAHA!" seru Alfred pada seisi meja.

"Kalian harus lihat ekspresinya tadi!" timpal Gilbert tak kalah seru.

"Maksudmu Gara?" tanya Antonio acuh tak acuh.

"TEPAT! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"KESESESESESESE!"

Kegaduhan pun terus berlanjut, sampai sebuah suara lain ikut muncul dalam percakapan.

"Umm, anu…" Seorang pria dengan iris monokrom angkat bicara. Air mukanya begitu tenang dan terkendali. Rambutnya hitam legam dan lurus sempurna, potongannya seperti mangkok yang terbalik. Untungnya, karena lurus, rambut milik Kiku tak menyerupai personil _The Changcuters_ yang nge-bob.

"Ada apa, Kiku?" tanya Arthur serius.

Yang ditanya itu segera meletakan cangkir khas Jepangnya ke atas meja.

"Aku rasa kalian harus berhati-hati padanya, umm, entahlah, aku punya firasat kalau dia bukan orang sembarangan,"

DEG.

Semua anggota LS yang duduk mengitari meja itu berhenti dari semua aktivitas pribadi mereka. Perhatian mereka langsung terpusat pada satu orang. Iris yang berwarna-warni bak pelangi itu menatap tajam pada warna monokrom hitam yang gelap. Otak-otak brilian itu segera bekerja. Mencerna hal yang sama, mencerna omongan Honda Kiku sang _Future Sight_.

.

* * *

.

Setelah Jasper merasa puas dengan aktivitas membersihkan diri yang dilakukannya, ia segera keluar dari kamar mandi yang kini dipenuhi uap air itu. Menyeberangi lorong untuk mencapai ruang ganti. Namun sebelum ia sempat masuk ke dalam ruangan penuh pakaian itu, pendengarannya menangkap teriakan melengking dari arah tempat tidur. Teriakan yang sontak membuat kepalanya pening minta ampun.

"KYAAAAA!"

Lagi-lagi si anak baru pencari masalah itu.

"APA SIH?!" bentak Jasper yang setengah telanjang.

Ketika dipandangnya, wajah anak baru itu merah bagai buah tomat yang siap panen. Jasper bergidik melihat kelakuan teman barunya yang percis seorang wanita.

"Mukamu kenapa merah?"

Nesia diam seribu kata. Membisu bak anak SMA yang ketahuan mencontek saat UN. Oke, ia memang kelewat berlebihan dalam merespon sesuatu. Tapi kali ini tidak! Ia wanita, ingat? Dan seperti inilah reaksi wanita yang melihat pria asing setengah telanjang melintas di hadapannya.

"Gila…" cibir Jasper kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ruang ganti.

Gadis itu terbelalak (baca: terpesona) selama 15 menit lamanya, ketika tersadar, Jasper sudah bertransformasi menjadi pria berseragam yang keren. Seragam yang sama dengan Arthur atau Antonio atau dua orang gila yang ditemuinya di _lobby. _Hanya saja, Jasper begitu pintar memodifikasi seragam tersebut, hingga terlihat lebih santai dan _cool. _Kemejanya dibuka hingga kancing kedua. Lengan kemejanya yang panjang ia gulung se-siku, dan blazernya alih-alih dipakai ia tenteng di tangan kirinya. Dan rambutnya yang masih basah turun menutupi keningnya yang sedikit lebar. Ternyata rambut itu memang alami mengacung bila sudah kering.

Hampir saja Nesia mimisan.

"Sudah beres memilih kelasnya?" tanya Jasper ketika ia menggantungkan handuk dekat penghangat ruangan. _Well,_ meskipun sedikit jijik, teman barunya ini tetap saja anak baru yang masih banyak butuh bantuan.

"Aku sudah memutuskan untuk mengikuti enam kelas…" jawab Nesia ogah-ogahan. Masih merasa malu akibat insiden tadi.

"Apa saja?"

"Senjata api, bela diri pedang, sejarah, pengobatan modern, interpretasi simbol, dan sastra Rusia…yang terakhir itu karena aku tertarik,"

Jasper sedikit tertawa, "Kau mencontek jadwalku, yah?"

"APA?! Jadwal kita sama?!" pekik Nesia yang _shock_ setengah mati.

"Tidak semua, aku tidak mengambil sastra Rusia dan sejarah…"

"Fyuhh, syukurlah…"

Jasper membatin, _seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu._

"Sekarang kau mau kemana?" tanya Nesia lagi.

"Menurutmu?"

"Ke kelas apa?"

"Senjata api," jawabnya sebari keluar ruangan.

Setelah memastikan pria itu benar-benar pergi, Nesia segera mengunci pintu kamarnya. Ia harus yakin benar hanya ia sendirilah yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Nesia hendak mandi, dan itu merupakan sesuatu yang fatal bila dilakukan di asrama ini. Ia menutup semua tirai termasuk yang berada di ruang ganti. Tirai dari jendela yang menghadap ke halaman luar sekolah.

Ada dua handuk di dekat pemanas. Yang satu keadaanya basah, dan yang satu masih kering. Handuk yang basah pastilah bekas digunakan Jasper, maka Nesia segera menyambar handuk kedua yang masih kering.

Ketika dibukanya pintu kamar mandi, uap sisa mandi Jasper masih mengepul memenuhi ruangan. Tampaknya Jasper menggunakan _bathtub _ketika mandi tadi. Bahkan kaca di atas wastafel berembun tak mematulkan apapun. Nesia mengusapnya, membuat bayangan seorang wanita berambut pendek terpantul dari kaca. Tampak begitu maskulin dengan setelan kemeja putih longgar dan celana panjang hitam yang formal. Sosok itu seketika berubah, saat Nesia melepas lapisan rambut palsu yang menutupi kepalanya. Terurailah rambut panjang nan hitam se-dada. Nesia merindukan sosoknya yang ini. Sosok feminim dirinya yang sebenarnya.

Semenit kemudian, ia membenarkan pernyataan Jasper soal air panas itu. Ternyata memang tak terlalu buruk mandi di suhu sedingin ini.

.

* * *

.

Arthur seharusnya sudah berada di kelas senjata api jika bukan karena perintah Ivan yang kembali datang mendadak. Ivan memintanya untuk mengambil angket mata pelajaran milik si murid baru, yang seharusnya bisa dikumpulkan esok hari. Sejujurnya, Arthur tak rela dirinya diperlakukan bak orang suruhan seperti ini. Namun, bagaimana lagi? Toh, Kepala Sekolah yang menjabat di sekolah ini bagaikan raja dengan kekuasaan yang absolut. Bahkan seorang Arthur Kirkland pun belum berani untuk menentangnya. Belum.

Ia berjalan dengan wajah penuh emosi. Semenjak kedatangan murid baru itu, _mood _Arthur sulit sekali membaik. _English man _itu membelah lautan siswa yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Mereka menatap Arthur dengan tatapan yang segan. Bahkan, tak ada yang berani menatap _emerald _itu secara langsung. Tanpa harus meminta, kerumunan yang berjalan keluar asrama itu membukakan jalan untuk Arthur.

Setelah melewati _lobby _yang kala itu beraroma lavender, Arthur segera memasuki kabin kecil yang dapat membawanya ke lantai tiga. Dimana terdapat kamarnya dan kamar si murid baru. Kabin _lift _itu berbentuk segi panjang. Seluruh dindingnya dilapisi cermin, memantulkan bayangan sang _English man _yang gagah dengan setelan hitam dan syal yang senada dengan setelannya melilit leher.

Pintu _lift _tertutup. Seketika perasaan melambung tinggi memuakkan keseimbangan Arthur. Ia menatap bayangannya sendiri untuk mengalihkan. _Emerald _itu terlihat gusar. Beberapa detik kemudian, keseimbangan Arthur kembali seperti semula.

_Lift _berdenting, pintu _lift _terbuka menampakan lorong kosong yang bernuansa _latte. _Nampaknya seluruh penghuni telah berada di kelas masing-masing. Arthur menyusuri lorong yang sepi itu. Sepatu hitamnya yang beradu dengan karpet, menimbulkan bunyi ketukan yang tertahan bergema di sepanjang jalan. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuknya sampai di kamar 113.

.

* * *

.

Nesia bahkan belum sempat berpakaian ketika pintu kamarnya diketuk secara kasar. Suara ketukan itu membuatnya terkejut setengah mati. Nesia panik tingkat UMPTN. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia segera mengenakan apapun yang sempat disambar tangannya dari ruang ganti. Nesia berlari ke kamar mandi untuk kembali memakai rambut palsunya. Selanjutnya, ia berlari menuju pintu depan, memutar kenop itu dan segera membuka pintu.

Sosok yang ditemukannya adalah Mr. Ulat Bulu.

"Apa?" tanya Nesia ketus.

Arthur tak menjawab. Ekspresinya nampak bingung. Emerald itu terlihat sangat tak fokus dan kabur. Pria itu menatap Nesia dari atas ke bawah, kemudian ke atas lagi. Baru kali ini Nesia melihat Arthur nampak begitu bingung. Ia jadi bingung apa yang dibingung –kan, karena bingungnya tak ada yang membingungkan dari dirinya yang kini bingung. Bingung, bingung, bingung.

Suasana hening, seketika menyelimuti mereka. Nesia masih menunggu jawaban Arthur, dan pria itu masih diam seribu bahasa. Menghasilkan atmosfer canggung yang bisa membuat seorang Ki Joko Bodo pun merinding ketakutan. Bahkan cicak di dinding pun berhenti dari aktifitas merayapnya. Kini, pandangan Arthur mengarah pada sekitar 7 cm di bawah dagu Nesia. Mengarah pada…

"Gara, kau wanita?" celoteh Arthur tanpa sedikit pun nada bicara yang muncul. Begitu datar dan mengambang.

Nesia sontak ikut memandang pada 'objek' yang dipandang Arthur. SHIT! Dia lupa menggunakan lapisan perata dada. Nesia panik! Rasanya ia ingin menangis dan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Dari sekian misi yang telah ia selesaikan, misi ini yang dianggapnya paling mudah. Dan ia tak percaya bahwa penyamarannya sebagai pria, terungkap jauh sebelum 10% misinya terselesaikan. Ia merasa sangat kecewa dengan dirinya. Mengapa ia bisa begitu ceroboh?

Tanpa berpikir panjang, gadis itu segera menarik Arthur masuk ke dalam kamar.

.

.

_To be continue..._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

.

Sip sip joss!

ini chapter 3 yang membutuhkan banyak pengorbanan-_- karena entah kenapa, jadi sulit untuk menggambarkan imajinasi dalam kata-kata :(

well, kalian yang udah baca ngerasa pembawaannya jadi aneh ga?

kalau ada yang mau diungkapkan silahkan review :D dadaaaaahhh ;)

p.s makasih udah bacaa :D

.


	4. Chapter 4

.

Nesia mendaftar ke sekolah asrama khusus laki-laki, apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan disana?

.

.

_An Hetalia Fanfiction_

.

.

_Undercover_

.

.

_Hetalia milik Himaruya -sensei_

* * *

.

Ada sebuah aura mencurigakan yang menyelimuti lorong baja menuju ruang kelas senjata api saat itu. Seorang pemuda dengan badan yang tegap tengah menunggu kedatangan rekannya. Tangannya dilipat di depan dada. Di luar kemeja putihnya ia mengenakan rompi anti peluru yang berwarna hitam. Sorot matanya begitu bosan, bosan menunggu kedatangan rekannya yang tak kunjung tiba. Sesekali pria itu melirik pada jam tangan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, bunyi langkah kaki terdengar nyaring di sepanjang lorong. Bunyi itu berasal dari beradunya sepatu sang rekan dengan lantai baja. Pria yang baru datang itu kini makin nampak. Tubuhnya sedikit lebih kecil dari yang menunggu. Rambutnya berwarna pirang, di jepit di salah satu sisi dengan jepit besi tipis Skandinavia. Rautnya amat datar. Tak memberikan gambaran emosi apa-apa.

Yang menunggu segera menyadari, "Dari mana saja kau?"

"Maaf, ada sedikit urusan di _U. Hall _tadi…"

Yang menunggu melempar tatapan kesal kepada yang baru datang, "Aku harus segera ke kelas, hanya saja ada sedikit informasi untukmu,"

"Informasi apa?"

"Kau sudah tahu seberapa banyak tentang 'itu'?" tanya yang menunggu tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan dari pria dengan jepit itu.

"Tidak banyak, mereka tak sering membicarakannya,"

Yang menunggu mengangguk laun, "Sebaiknya kau tahu, 'yang baru' adalah seorang wanita,"

Awalnya, pria dengan jepit itu terlihat terkesiap. Wajahnya memunculkan emosi tak percaya, dan terkejut. Namun dengan cepat, semua kembali datar, ia dapat menguasai diri.

"Aku tak percaya,"

"Aku juga, tapi memang itu kenyataannya. Oh ya, aku juga punya sebuah rencana baru…"

* * *

.

Arthur yang kini hanya berdua dengan anak baru itu mulai merasa ketakutan. Entah apa yang membuatnya takut. Jelas bukan karena ia baru saja melihat kalau anak baru itu punya dada seorang wanita. Bukan. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang lebih serius dari itu. Sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa was-was ketika menatap pada iris coklat milik Gara.

"Ada apa ini sebenarnya?!" bentak Arthur tegas dan menuntut jawaban pasti.

Manusia di hadapannya diam saja. Tak menjawab, tak melakukan apa-apa. Namun dalam gerakan matanya yang liar, Arthur yakin ia sedang berpikir keras.

"Jawab!" kata Arthur mendukung pertanyaannya.

Tiba-tiba aura sekitar mereka semakin mencekam. Arthur melihat sebuah senyuman yang agak sadis mengembang di wajah Gara. Seandainya orang itu berbuat macam-macam, Arthur telah siap dengan segudang ilmu bela diri yang dikuasainya. Namun, baru kali ini ia merasa benar-benar tak dapat membaca situasi. Instingnya berkata, Gara benar-benar bukan bocah polos yang dikenalnya beberapa jam yang lalu. Baru beberapa jam yang lalu, dan kini sosok itu benar-benar menjadi orang yang berbeda.

"Arthur Kirkland…" kata Gara lambat-lambat. Suaranya berhasil menimbulkan efek misterius berbahaya.

"Tenang saja, kau tak perlu takut, tak perlu mengadu pada siapa-siapa, karena Ivan telah menerima keberadaanku disini…" tangan milik Gara meraih sejumput rambut hitam di kepalanya.

Dengan gerakan yang begitu cepat, dia menarik surai hitam pendek itu hingga seluruh lapisan rambut pendeknya lepas. Menampakan surai hitam lain yang lebih panjang, surai indah seorang wanita. Kemudian sosok itu kembali tersenyum.

Ya! Sudah Arthur duga. Gara bukan seorang pria. Ia sudah dapat menebaknya semenjak mereka pertama kali bertemu. Tak mungkin ada pria secerewet orang ini. Terlebih lagi caranya berjalan. Semua! hampir semua yang berkaitan dengan Gara terasa ganjil dan aneh. Bahkan perasaannya ketika pertama kali melihat 'itu'. Arthur senang karena instingnya ternyata benar.

Kini Gara bertransformasi menjadi wanita yang begitu cantik. Itu pendapat Arthur.

"Siapa kau?" tanya pria itu dengan nada yang sedikit histeris.

"Seseorang yang akan membantumu menemukan sesuatu…" jawab orang itu misterius.

"Tidak, aku tak percaya padamu," Pria itu mengambil langkah seribu untuk melarikan diri dari situ.

Arthur baru saja menggapai kenop pintu, ketika tiba-tiba sebuah tinju mengenai wajahnya, membuatnya terpental hingga berakhir di atas ranjang. Baru kali ini Arthur merasakan pukulan yang sangat kuat dari seorang wanita. Ketika ia meraba, rahangnya terasa begitu ngilu.

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu keluar, sampai kau mengerti duduk masalahnya,"

"Aku tak perlu mengerti, jelas-jelas kau penyusup!"

"Kau bilang aku apa?"

Wanita asing itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. Berwarna hitam, memiliki moncong… sebuah pistol! Arthur pernah mempelajari senjata itu di kelas. Namanya Glock-17, pistol otomatis buatan Austria yang amat canggih. Arthur merasa gemetar, namun dalam waktu yang bersamaan ia juga berfikir. Mencari jalan keluar dari masalah yang mulai merumit. Ia tak mudah panik, itu merupakan kelebihannya.

Akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah laptop hitam terbaring tak jauh darinya. Arthur meraih benda itu dan segera melemparnya ke arah sang wanita asing.

Tepat sasaran! Laptop hitam itu berhasil menubruk perut si wanita asing yang kini terkapar di lantai. Tenaga Arthur memang cukup besar. Berhasil membuat laptop yang berat itu melayang kencang bak peluru, bahkan jauh lebih menakutkan dari Glock-17. Oh ya, Glock-17, ia terpental ke ujung ruangan. Membuat Arthur yang begitu cerdik berlari meraihnya.

Hati Arthur membara. Saatnya ia menyaksikan kemenangan yang begitu manis. Hanya tinggal sedikit lagi, tangannya meraih Glock-17 yang tergeletak pasrah di lantai. Hanya tinggal selangkah lagi…

Dan tiba-tiba suara itu terdengar.

"Arthur….Arthuur….." terdengar samar namun mirip suara seseorang.

Arthur merasa bingung. Tiba-tiba suara itu terdengar begitu jelas seiring rasa dingin yang muncul di kulit wajahnya. Ia merasa dunia seakan berputar.

"BANGUUUUNN!"

SPLASH.

Arthur tersadar dari mimpinya.

* * *

…

Hal-hal yang baru saja dikerjakan Nesia adalah menendang bebas bagian belakang kepala Arthur hingga pria itu tak sadarkan diri, membius pria itu sehingga mengalami amnesia ringan, dan kembali berdandan bak seorang pria. Kini ia merasa semua sudah beres terkendali. Tak ada lagi rasa kecewa dan khawatir terhadap diri sendiri. Nesia berhasil mengatasi kecerobohannya.

Ketika Arthur bangun –yang disebabkan siraman air dingin ke wajahnya, ia terlihat bagai anak hilang yang ditemukan polisi. Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat kebingungan. Bahkan, ketika ia melihat Nesia, ia sempat mundur ketakutan. Mungkin Arthur baru mengalami mimpi buruk tentang dirinya.

"Arthur, kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Nesia sok peduli.

Pria itu menggeleng, "Hanya mengalami mimpi yang sedikit aneh, um, apa yang baru saja terjadi?" tanyanya bingung.

"Entahlah," sahut Nesia menaikan bahu. "Tahu-tahu ketika aku keluar kamar, kau sudah tergeletak pingsan…"

Arthur berusaha mengingat. Semuanya hilang, ia tak ingat apa-apa tentang kegiatan yang baru dilakukannya. Terakhir kali yang diingatnya adalah perintah Ivan, kemudian _blank _dan tiba-tiba ia sudah bangun di atas kasur milik orang seperti ini. Arthur merasa begitu bingung. Bahkan mimpi yang ia alami tadi begitu aneh. Baru kali ini ia bermimpi se-seru itu. Di mimpinya Gara ternyata seorang wanita, dan ia bersenjata, dan… ah, tapi, setelah ia lihat-lihat lagi sekarang, tak ada bukti sama sekali bahwa itu bukan mimpi. Bahkan dadanya datar…

"Kau mau aku antar ke klinik?"

Arthur dengan cepat menolak, "Tidak, aku hanya butuh angketmu, sudah diisi, kan?"

Nesia mengangguk, "Tunggu sebentar…"

Ia berjalan menuju laci samping tempat tidur dan membukanya sebari membungkuk. Menampilkan lekuk tubuh yang lain dari kebanyakan pria. Arthur melongo sepersekian detik. Namun kemudian ia kembali tersadar dan mengecam dirinya, fantasinya sudah kelewatan.

"Ini." katanya sambil menyerahkan sebuah map pada Arthur. Pria itu menerima saja.

"Apa lagi?" lanjutnya.

Arthur membuka beberapa lembar dan segera berkata, "Sekarang, cepat berpakaian dan pergi ke kelas senjata api, aku akan menyusul." Dengan kepala yang masih terasa pening, Arthur berdiri.

Berusaha menyeimbangkan cara berjalannya, dan berjalan keluar ruangan. Ia menutup pintu di belakangnya agak keras. Masih belum merasa sehat benar.

* * *

.

Kelas senjata api yang dimaksud Arthur ternyata merupakan sebuah lapangan tembak bawah tanah yang lengkap dengan peredam suara. Nesia sedang berada di luarnya, megintip dari kaca lebar transparan yang menampilkan sedikit bagian dari ruangan yang besar itu.

Di dalamnya beberapa pria sedang mencoba menembakan peluru tepat pada sasaran. Mereka menggunakan Mark-23, pistol otomatis yang cukup canggih. Namun biasa saja bagi Nesia. Di ujung lain ruangan, seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan alis yang menukik tengah menjelaskan sesuatu tentang senjata yang berada di meja di sampingnya. Siswa-siswa memusatkan perhatian mereka padanya, kecuali yang sedang menembak tadi.

Nesia masuk ke ruangan itu. Bunyi-bunyi ledakan yang nyaring kini terdengar jelas. Diatara pria-pria yang sedang menembak, Nesia melihat Jasper. Caranya menggunakan senjata begitu luwes. Tembakannya hampir selalu tepat sasaran. Nesia cukup takjub dengan anak-anak sekolahan yang hebat ini. Usia mereka terbilang muda namun sudah mahir bersenjata.

Dari lapangan tembak, ia beralih pada kerumunan dan instruktur mereka. Yang ternyata, kerumunan itu berada dalam ruangan kaca kedap suara yang terisolasi dari lapangan tembak. Jelas ini dibuat agar apa yang dikatakan instruktur dapat didengar dengan jelas. Nesia memasuki ruangan itu. Di dalam begitu hening, hanya logat khas Jerman-Swiss yang bersuara memecah sepi. Ketika Nesia masuk, semua pandangan beralih padanya. Instruktur orang Swiss itu nampaknya sedikit kesal pelajarannya terganggu oleh Nesia.

"Hei! Siapa namamu, orang baru?" katanya galak.

Nesia sedikit terkejut dengan panggilan yang tiba-tiba itu, namun ia tetap menjawab, "Garuda Pancarana, _sir_," katanya lantang.

"Berani benar mengganggu pelajaranku! Sekarang, deskripsikan yang kau ketahui tentang senjata ini!" perintahnya menunjuk pada senjata di atas meja.

Nesia tahu benar apa yang harus dideskripsikannya. Ia mulai berbicara dengan santai.

"Namanya SR-25. Senapan runduk semi-otomatis, SR-25 dirancang oleh Eugene Stoner dan diproduksi oleh Knight's Armament Company. Menggunakan metoda rotating bolt dan sistem gas direct impingement. Dasar mekanismenya mirip AR-10 Stoner, yang dirancang ulang untuk kaliber 7.62 x 51 mm NATO. Lebih dari 60% komponen SR-25 serupa dengan komponen AR15/M16 – kecuali _receiver_, _hammer_, laras dan _carrier_. Laras SR-25 dibuat oleh Remington Arms dengan model _rifling_ 5R, dengan _twist_ 1:11.25. Panjang laras 609mm jenis free-floating dengan tingkat akurasi 0,75 MOA – sangat bagus untuk semi-otomatis. Semua model SR-25 dilengkapi dengan sistem rel Picatinny-_weaver_ pada bagian atasnya untuk dipasangi berbagai macam alat teropong bidik, termasuk tuas penjinjing M16A3 dengan pisir logamnya. SR-25…" Nesia berhenti karena merasa terlalu 'menonjol', membuat siswa-siswa lainnya tercengang hebat. Ia sadar sudah kelewatan.

"Maaf, _sir_…" tambahnya.

Pria yang dipanggil _sir _itu menggeleng karena kagum. Sorot matanya menggambarkan rasa bangga yang begitu besar. Baru kali ini ia menemukan siswa yang begitu tahu mendetail tentang senjata. Kebanyakan yang lain hanya sekilas tahu dan senang ketika praktek saja.

Instruktur itu berjalan menuju Nesia.

"Kau pasti murid baru itu," katanya pada akhirnya.

"Kenalkan, namaku Vash Zwingli –instruktur pelajaran senjata api disini," ujarnya penuh hormat.

Nesia membalas, "Sekali lagi, namaku Garuda Pancarana, aku sangat senang bisa mengikuti kelasmu…"

Vash Zwingli ternyata sangat-sangat muda.

* * *

.

Gilbert tengah serius mendengarkan penjelasan Zwingli tentang SR-25, ketika tiba-tiba pintu kaca bergeser. Membuat perhatiannya beralih pada sosok baru dalam ruangan. Sosok yang pernah sekali ditemuinya di _lobby_. Si murid baru itu, Gara. Ia kelihatan begitu kikuk, namun sesuatu dalam diri Gilbert meyakinkan bahwa orang itu hanya berakting saja.

Zwingli marah karena Gara mengganggu kelasnya. Ia menyuruh anak baru itu untuk menjelaskan sekali lagi tentang SR-25. Tentu saja orang itu tak akan tahu, Gilbert baru melihatnya memasuki ruangan ketika penjelasan oleh Zwingli berhenti dikumandangkan. Itu berarti, kalau Gara memang baru memasuki sekolah yang bergengsi seperti ini, ia tak akan bisa menjawab.

Namun sejurus kemudian, pupil diantara iris merah Gilbert mengecil. Merasa tak percaya dengan penjelasan detail yang diberikan Gara tentang senjata itu. Bahkan, orang itu lebih tahu dari Zwingli. Gilbert curiga. Kemudian ia mengingat kata-kata Kiku tentang Gara. Orang yang patut diwaspadai. Dan Gilbert benar-benar merasakannya sekarang, Gara bukan bocah lugu biasa.

Zwingli kelihatan begitu tertarik pada Gara. Bahkan, ia tak melanjutkan penjelasannya lagi. Hal ini membuat Gilbert sedikit kesal.

"_Sir_, apa kau tak akan melanjutkan penjelasanmu?" tanya Gilbert dengan suara yang lantang. Membuat iris yang berwarna-warni itu menatap iris merah miliknya.

Zwingli ikut menoleh, sungguh, panggilan _Sir _sangat tak cocok untuknya.

"Ah, ya, kita langsung saja praktek bagaimana?"

Siswa yang lain kelihatan setuju, bahkan bisa dibilang _excited_. Kecuali Gilbert.

"Aku tidak setuju," katanya dingin.

Baik Zwingli maupun Nesia menatap heran pada Gilbert yang tiba-tiba marah.

"Jangan karena dia tahu banyak tentang SR-25 kau membuang kita begitu saja, semua anak disini sama berharganya, baik ia pintar atau tidak!"

Zwingli merasa heran, "Ada apa sih denganmu?"

"Oh, tak ada apa-apa. Hanya berusaha menuntut apa yang seharusnya…"

"Cukup!" kata suara dari arah pintu.

Semua pandangan beralih lagi. Kini yang mereka temukan adalah sosok Arthur dan Ivan.

"Gilbert, aku perlu bicara denganmu…" kata Arthur tegas.

Ketika jiwa pemimpinnya menyeruak keluar, tak ada yang berani membantah Arthur. Bahkan, Gilbert yang sedang marah sekali pun.

Arthur menambahkan, "Oh ya, dan kau juga… Gara."

* * *

.

Jasper baru selesai dengan latihan menembaknya, ketika dua orang pria itu memasuki ruangan. Yang satu wajahnya cerah dan yang lain sebaliknya. Jasper mengenali mereka berdua, namun tak terlalu dekat. Pria dengan wajah cerah itu merupakan kepala sekolahnya –Ivan. Sedangkan yang satunya lagi merupakan sang 'ketua' –Arthur. Keduanya berjalan menuju ruang pembelajaran teori. Jasper memperhatikan mereka sebari beristirahat dari latihannya. Pria Belanda itu meraih botol air dan meminumnya.

Arthur terlihat mengatakan sesuatu di ambang pintu kaca, kemudian setelah itu Gilbert dan Gara keluar ruangan. Itu berarti, Arthur memanggil mereka keluar tadi. Arthur dan Gilbert segera beranjak dan keluar ruangan. Sementara Gara ditinggalkan dengan Ivan. Gara tampak sedikit cemas. Mungkin Gara mendapat sebuah masalah baru, atau paling tidak, segera.

Beberapa menit kemudian, benar saja insting Jasper, meskipun masalah itu bukan berasal dari Ivan, Gara mendapatkannya. Seorang siswa yang tengah berlatih menembak, tiba-tiba mengarahkan moncong pistolnya ke arah lain. Ke arah Gara dan Ivan yang ketika itu tengah berbincang.

Pupil Jasper mengecil.

CLEK

DOR

Bunyi pelatuk dan tembakan peluru itu terdengar beruntut. Berdesing datang ke arah Nesia, wanita itu melihat peluru yang berkilat tertimpa cahaya lampu. Nesia menyadari sasaran orang itu adalah mereka berdua, atau paling tidak salah satu dari mereka. Ivan berdiri membelakangi lapangan tembak, sehingga hanya Nesia yang menyadari datangnya sebuah peluru. Ia segera mendorong tubuh Ivan menjauhi arah datang peluru itu. Ivan berhasil diselamatkan.

SHUT

Satu peluru berhasil dihindari. Kini ia bersarang pada kaca pembatas kelas. Siswa-siswa yang berada di dalam tampak terkesiap, terutama Zwingli.

DOR

Peluru kedua datang. Nesia tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini. Namun ia tak sempat berpikir apa-apa, juga tak sempat menghindar, peluru itu bersarang di tangan kanannya. Nesia ambruk dengan darah segar yang memancar membasahi lantai ruangan. Siswa-siswa di kelas, termasuk sang instruktur -Zwingli, berlarian menolongnya. Memang sering terjadi insiden peluru nyasar disini. Namun tak pernah sampai dua peluru berturut-turut. Tampaknya ini bukan ketidaksengajaan.

Jasper yang melihat kelakuan temannya yang tak waras itu, segera bertindak. Ia segera berlari ke arah penembak, melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada tubuh pria itu. Postur Jasper yang besar sanggup mengunci gerakan si penembak. Tembakan-tembakan itu berhenti. Tubuh pria penembak itu tak bergerak atau meronta-ronta. Ia hanya diam.

"APA KAU GILA?!" bentak Jasper pada penembak.

Siswa yang lain datang mengerubungi.

Hanya senyum licik yang mengembang di wajah Lukas. Pria itu terlihat puas.

.

.

_To be continue..._

.

* * *

.

Chapter ini sedikit terburu-buru mungkin... entahlah, apa pendapat kalian?

Ditunggu reviewnya :')

p.s ada character baru yang muncul, lho...

-Warmlatte-


	5. Chapter 5

.

Nesia mendaftar ke sekolah asrama khusus laki-laki, apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan disana?

.

.

_An Hetalia Fanfiction_

.

.

_Undercover_

.

.

_Hetalia milik Himaruya -sensei_

* * *

.

Arthur dan Gilbert tengah menyusuri lorong yang menghubungkan ruang kelas senjata api dengan Underground Hall. Mereka berdua terlihat sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Namun sebenarnya tidak.

Arthur begitu ingin bercerita pada Gilbert tentang kejadian aneh yang baru dialaminya ketika menemui Gara tadi. Dan betapa Gilbert ingin menceritakan keganjilan yang dirasakannya pada Gara. Ya, sebenarnya keduanya tengah memikirkan objek yang sama. Yaitu, Gara.

Beberapa lama kemudian, ketika mereka mulai merasakan hangatnya sinar mentari yang memancar dari ujung tangga keluar, Gilbert membuka percakapan.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang membuatmu mengeluarkanku dari kelas tadi? Bukankah pertikaian seperti tadi itu sering terjadi?"

Arthur berhenti sejenak. Tangannya meraih pegangan tangga yang terbuat dari marmer putih. Kesan suram dan berbahaya yang ditimbulkan interior ruang kelas senjata api sudah tak terasa lagi disini. Undeground Hall merupakan tempat yang menyenangkan untuk dilihat. Lantainya terbuat dari marmer _cream _ dan begitu kau melihat langit-langit, kau akan merasa sedang berada di ruang dansa Istana Hermitage, Rusia.

Di _center_ U. Hall, berdiri air mancur mewah yang amat berkelas. Air mancur itu menjadi pusat dari ruang bawah tanah ini. Beberapa lorong mengitarinya membentuk formasi bintang. Lorong menuju ruang kelas senjata api, _archery_, kelas sejarah, kelas bela diri pedang dan terakhir markas LS. Tangga menuju pintu keluar sendiri berada tepat di seberang lorong kelas senjata api.

"Aku merasa aneh, Gilbert… aku merasa ragu pada diriku sendiri, dan kau tahu aku tak pernah mengalami itu…"

Gilbert setuju. Satu-satunya orang yang dikenal Gilbert paling berani dan paling percaya pada dirinya sendiri adalah Arthur. Apapun masalah yang melibatkannya, ia tak pernah merasa salah. Ia selalu yakin bahwa yang dilakukannya adalah yang terbaik dan yang terbenar. Terdengar egois, memang.

"Ada masalah apa?"

Arthur menggeleng, " Justru itu, ini sama sekali tidak bisa disebut sebagai masalah, Gilbert."

"Ceritakan saja,"

Tepat ketika Arthur memantapkan niatnya untuk bercerita, sebuah langkah kaki terdengar nyaring membelah kesunyian lorong. Langkah yang tergesa-gesa dan tak teratur. Ketika mereka berdua menoleh, seorang lelaki muda dengan rambut coklat yang ikal tengah gemetaran.

"A..Aku.. Aku disuruh untuk menyusul kalian, ada… ada… masalah di kelas senjata api,"

Gilbert langsung memberi tanggapan, "Masalah apa?"

Lelaki yang ditanya semakin gemetar ketika ia menjawab, "Lukas, dia... dia hampir saja membunuh Kepala Sekolah Ivan…"

Meski tak terdengar sedikit pun kepanikan di nada bicaranya, namun Gilbert dapat melihat dengan jelas pupil mata Arthur yang mengecil. Pria itu sebetulnya panik.

"Kumpulkan semua anggota LS, Gilbert. Kita akan segera mengadakan rapat…"

* * *

.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Nesia menoleh dan mendapatkan sosok Jasper yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamar mandi asrama. Bayangannya yang berupa lelaki tegap, terpantul jelas di kaca toilet. Wanita yang menyamar itu hanya mengangguk simpul. Kemudian, Jasper berjalan mendekatinya.

"Aku sejujurnya terkejut ketika menghadapi kejadian itu, namun aku lebih terkejut lagi ketika kau tiba-tiba berlari keluar ruangan dengan darah yang memancar …"

Nesia hanya diam. Membuat atmosfer diantara mereka terasa canggung dan dingin.

"Kau tak bertemu siapa-siapa dalam perjalanan kemari?" tanya Jasper lagi.

"Tidak,"

"Arthur dan Gilbert? Aku lihat tadi mereka keluar kelas,"

"Tidak ada siapapun kecuali pria penjaga _lobby _itu,"

"Hmm," sahut Jasper. Kini ia berdiri di sebelah kiri Nesia, agak bersender ke tembok kamar mandi.

"Bagaimana kau bisa…"

Kalimat itu tak dilanjutkannya. Seakan memberi petunjuk, Jasper menatap pada perban luka yang terlilit rapi di sekeliling lengan kanan atas Nesia.

"Aku belajar pengobatan modern,"

"Tapi, kau bahkan baru masuk…"

"Sebelumnya aku juga bersekolah, Jasper." Timpal Nesia ketus.

Jasper jadi merasa tak enak, sebetulnya lebih ke perasaan ganjil. Sosok yang dihadapinya kini berbeda jauh dengan sosok yang dihadapinya beberapa jam lalu. Jasper mengingat-ngingat kesalahan yang mungkin dilakukannya hingga membuat sikap teman barunya jadi seperti ini. Namun, dari runtutan kejadian yang baru ia alami, rasanya justru ia baru menyelamatkan nyawa orang itu.

"Maafkan-…" ujar Jasper sebari menepuk bahu kiri Nesia.

"Jangan sentuh aku!"

Jasper terperanjat. _K__enapa?._ Ia merasa apa yang baru dilakukannya adalah hal yang wajar.

"Kau keturunan Belanda, yah?" tanya Nesia tiba-tiba. Entah kenapa, kalimat itu mengalir begitu saja. Membuat Jasper yang belum sempat berpikir jauh, kebingungan.

"Umm, ya, dari mana kau tahu?"

"Tidak penting."

"Lantas, ada apa?"

"Kau tahu? Kalian memang sama saja, tidak tahu diri,"

Jasper dapat melihat pantulan wajah Asia itu melalui kaca, Gara jelas sedang mencibir. Namun, ia masih belum mengerti maksud Gara.

"Apa maksudmu?!"

"Apa maksudku? Kau tak ingat sejarah bangsamu dan bangsaku? Aku berasal dari Indonesia, Jasper,"

Tiba-tiba Jasper teringat akan sejarah kelam itu. Betapa dahulu, bangsanya telah menyiksa bangsa Indonesia, hanya demi kepentingan keuangan sepihak. Mereka menghalalkan segala cara agar kas negara kembali stabil.

Sesuatu yang menyakitkan muncul di hati pria Belanda itu.

"Kenapa kau masih mengungkitnya? Dan… dan apa hubungannya dengan situasi kita sekarang?!"

Tak ada respon.

"Kita sudah berdamai, baik negara-mu maupun milikku, sudah saling memaafkan, itu sudah menjadi masa lalu, maumu apa? Mengapa kau mengungkitnya lagi? Perlukah aku meminta maaf padamu atas perbuatan nenek moyangku?" ujar pria itu setengah histeris.

Nesia terdiam. Kini, ia sadar apa telah dikatakannya dapat berujung rumit. Awalnya, ia hanya bermaksud mengusir Jasper dari kamar mandi, itu saja. Ia kira dengan menyinggung sejarah bangsa Jasper, pria itu akan menghindar atau semacamnya. Nyatanya tidak sama sekali. Jasper tak seperti orang Belanda pada umumnya.

Dan kini Nesia menyesali keputusannya itu.

"Jawab aku! Apa maksud perkataanmu tadi?!" suara Jasper begitu tegas dan menuntut. Ia bergema di dalam ruangan persegi itu.

"Ya,"

Jasper mengernyit, "Ya, apa?"

"Aku ingin kau meminta maaf atas perbuatan nenek moyangmu,"

_Ups, _batin Nesia kesal. Lagi-lagi muncul kalimat ambigu dari mulutnya. Kini Nesia tak tahu lagi apa yang akan pria itu lakukan. Menendangnya keluar? Mencekiknya? Atau mungkin ia akan berakhir menjadi mayat mutilasi yang ditemukan di dalam bis. _Oh my God._

Sempat terjadi kekosongan alur dalam pertikaian mereka. Namun, sedetik kemudian, Jasper memutar tubuh Nesia ke arahnya, dan pria kekar itu segera berlutut.

.

Tak ada lagi yang memulai percakapan sejak kejadian _awkward_ tadi. Jasper tak menoleh dari layar laptopnya, begitu juga Nesia.

Sebetulnya Nesia merasa tak enak pada Jasper. Jelas perilakunya tadi sudah melewati batas kelaziman. Ia bahkan masih bingung mengapa jalan itu yang ditempuhnya untuk mengusir Jasper. Ditambah, respon pria itu yang benar-benar diluar dugaan. Membuat batin Nesia mengutuk perbuatannya terhadap si pemuda Belanda.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk meminta maaf.

"Um, Jess…"

Jasper menoleh ke arahnya.

"Aku minta maaf soal tadi…"

"Tak masalah,"

"Kau yakin? Tadi aku benar-benar kelewatan, bahkan aku tak tahu dari mana asalnya pemikiran itu…"

Jasper hanya mengangguk singkat, pandangannya sudah beralih ke layar laptop."Aku mengerti, sudahlah, aku rasa pikiranmu belum benar akibat peristiwa tadi,"

Nesia mengiyakan, "Ya, aku memang masih memikirkan kejadian penembakan itu, aku tak tahu apa maksudnya…"

"Kau mengenal penembak itu?"

Nesia menggeleng.

"Ya sudahlah, kau lapar? Aku mau makan siang,"

"Aku ikut,"

Kemudian mereka berdua berjalan menuju kantin (A.K.A restoran) sekolah.

_Dunia laki-laki memang gila_, batin Nesia tergelak dalam hati.

* * *

.

"Bawa dia masuk!"

Pria tanpa ekspresi itu memasuki ruangan persegi panjang yang mirip dengan ruang rapat. Matanya bergerak liar, menjelajahi wajah-wajah tak asing yang mengisi ruangan. Diujung meja, tempat pemimpin rapat berada, Arthur Kirkland menatapnya dengan sinis. Iris _emerald _itu tak terlihat tenang lagi.

Kedua tangan Lukas diborgol di belakang. Tak hanya itu, lengan kekar milik Ludwig dan Gilbert mengunci rapat pergerakannya. Tak ada peluang untuk melarikan diri.

"Bawa dia ke hadapanku," perintah Arthur.

Ketika tersangka itu tiba di hadapan sang ketua, ia segera mendapat hadiah atas pekerjaannya. Hadiah yang membuat rahangnya terasa remuk, membuat isi perutnya serasa diaduk-aduk, dan membuat tubuhnya jatuh tersungkur mencumbu kaki sang ketua. Darah segar mengalir dari hidungnya, telinga, serta mulutnya yanhg terasa mati. Lukas tak mampu lagi berdiri.

"Beraninya kau! Siapa kau sebenarnya?! Apa maumu?!" bentak Arthur dengan volume maksimal.

"Tenang, Arthur…" ujar Kiku yang duduk di samping kirinya.

"Kita hanya perlu bernostalgia ke hari dimana ia diangkat menjadi anggota LS…" timpal Antonio. Wajahnya yang tampan kini benar-benar serius.

"Seingatku tak ada yang aneh darinya, dia nomor 7, kan?" ujar Alfred.

"Datang dari keluarga baik-baik, selalu mendapat A di setiap mata pelajaran yang diambil, meraih banyak penghargaan di bidang sosial, oh, dan…"

Ia berhenti sejenak, sebelum melanjutkan, "…Penguasaan terhadap senjata api, A+…"

Kemudian, Antonio mengernyit setelah selesai membaca keterangan itu.

"A+? Antonio?" tanya Kiku dengan nada mengambang. Seakan mengutarakan pertanyaan di pikiran Antonio.

Antonio mengangguk pelan.

"Namun, umm… mengapa ia tak berhasil menembak Ivan?"

"Itulah yang aku pikirkan, kawanku, nampaknya melukai Ivan bukanlah tujuannya,"

"Aku dengar Ivan berhasil diselamatkan oleh siswa baru itu, Kiku." sambung Gilbert yang kini mengisi tempat kosong miliknya.

Ludwig menyandarkan tubuh Lukas pada dinding dekat kursi Arthur. Pria itu memang tak sadarkan diri, namun, siapa yang tahu ia telah sadar atau belum. Ia bisa saja menyerang secara tiba-tiba. Maka dari itu, sebaiknya ia tak jauh dari Arthur.

"Lagi-lagi dia…" gumam Arthur pelan.

"Lalu bagaimana kejadiannya?"

"Yah, singkatnya, tembakan Lukas yang pertama meleset karena Gara, dan yang kedua mengenai Gara," jelas Gilbert pada Antonio.

"Dia cukup cekatan,"

"Maksudmu, Kiku?"

"Dia hanya murid sekolah biasa di Australia, bila aku lihat riwayatnya. Aku heran, mengapa dia bisa begitu cepat merespon suatu kejadian? Menghindari peluru tak semudah menghindar dari bola basket, kecepatan peluru tak bisa disamakan dengan kecepatan bola baseball, dia jelas bukan orang biasa,"

"Bisa saja faktor keberuntungan. Buktinya, peluru kedua bersarang di lengannya?"

"Benar, Gilbert. Boleh aku tahu alur selanjutnya dari peristiwa ini?"

"Umm, yah, siswa junior itu bilang…"

Gilbert seakan baru tersadar, "Gara… dia berlari keluar ruangan dengan luka yang memancar…"

Kiku tersenyum puas. Anggota LS yang lain hanya mengernyit menyadari keganjilan ini.

"Mengapa dia…"

"Siswa biasa tak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu," timpal Kiku.

Suasana di ruangan itu hening sejenak. Arthur menatap satu-persatu wajah rekan-rekannya. Mereka semua serius menanggapi masalah ini. semua telah menyumbangkan opini mereka, hanya Ludwig yang sejak tadi belum berbicara.

"Lalu…um, motif Lukas adalah?" tanya Alfred memecah keheningan.

"Spekulasiku, ia hanya ingin melukai satu siswa…"

"Gara?"

"Ya, Alfred, Gara…"

* * *

.

Ivan meraih kenop pintu dan segera memutar kasar-nya. Pintu ruangan itu terbuka, menampakan interior mewah khas Rusia. Ivan menyeberanginya dengan terengah-engah, bukan karena takut, ia hanya dilanda syok, hanya syok.

Ketika ia sibuk mencari obat penenang di atas perapian, gadis berambut platinum yang sedari tadi bersandar pada sofa, bangkit menghampiri Ivan. Pria itu terkejut setengah mati.

"Natalya!" pekiknya sedikit histeris.

"Ya?"

Ivan menghela nafas, "Tolong jangan memasuki ruanganku seenaknya.."

"Maafkan aku," ujarnya singkat, tanpa sedikit pun rasa menyesal. Hal ini memang terlampau sering terjadi.

Tak lama, Ivan berhasil menemukan toples kecil berwarna putih itu. Ia segera membuka dan mengambil 2 butir tablet merah dari dalamnya. Tablet-tablet itu masuk ke dalam kerongkongan Ivan dalam sekali telan.

"Kau mengalami syok lagi… ada apa?"

"Tidak, hanya… masalah kecil, bagaimana _Canna_?"

"Berjalan dengan baik, kurasa,"

"Aku percaya, kau memang hebat dalam mengatur siswi-siswi itu…"

"Mereka tak se-patuh yang kau bayangkan…"

Ivan hanya mengangguk simpul, "Silahkan duduk,"

"Aku sudah duduk tadi…maaf,"

"Permintaan maaf-mu, aku terima,"

Ivan menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa, Natalya mengikuti.

"Harus ku-akui, bahwa akhir-akhir ini banyak terjadi hal aneh di hidupku…" ujar Ivan menerawang.

"Kau terlalu menganggapnya serius saja,"

Natalya merubah haluan pembicaraan mereka.

"Sudah siap untuk pesta dansa kelulusan nanti?"

"Masih 2 minggu lagi, kan?"

"Ya, aku harap kau tidak mengecewakan siswi-siswi-ku, mereka sudah mempersiapkan gaun pesta dari sekarang…"

Ivan tersenyum mengerti. _Wanita memang selalu terburu-buru,_ batinnya.

"Oh, ya, peristiwa apa yang membuatmu syok tadi?"

Ivan memejamkan matanya. Seakan berusaha kembali pada kejadian beberapa jam lalu itu.

"Ada peluru yang melesat ke arahku, untungnya meleset, namun yang kedua mengenai murid baru, yang berada di sampingku. Aku sendiri belum tahu _motive _pelaku hingga kini, "

"Siapa penembaknya?" tanya Natalya dengan suara yang tegas.

"Salah satu anggota LS, namanya Lukas –Lukas Bondevik…"

Sedetik kemudian, iris violet itu melebar.

.

* * *

.

Sudah hampir pukul sebelas malam, dan rapat darurat itu belum juga berakhir. Memang mereka tak sepenuhnya rapat berjam-jam, tetap ada rehat. Namun, dalam waktu yang cukup lama itu, tak ada satupun teori masuk akal tentang peristiwa penembakan siang tadi.

Lukas baru saja tak sadarkan diri lagi, setelah Arthur kembali melayangkan tinju pada wajahnya. Lukas masih enggan membuka mulut, meski kekerasan sudah dipergunakan. Kini ia bersandar pada tembok yang sama ketika ia pertama kali tak sadarkan diri.

Gilbert adalah yang terakhir menyampaikan teori. Kini semua pandangan tengah terpusat kepadanya.

"Aku masih tak mengerti apa maksud teorimu, Gilbert?" tanya Arthur sebari memijat kepalanya yang pening.

Sama seperti-nya, anggota LS yang lain pun tengah dilanda rasa sakit pada kepala mereka. Mungkin akibat kafein yang berlebihan, atau memang kasus ini terlalu sulit untuk dipecahkan.

"Menurutku, Gara adalah seorang yang istimewa, katakanlah dia adalah seorang mata-mata, atau apapun itu. Kemudian, Lukas mengetahui identitasnya, kau tahu kan dia memang sedikit misterius dan pendiam?"

Alfred memotong, "Lalu sangkut-pautnya dengan peristiwa penembakan itu?"

"Bisa jadi Lukas justru ingin melindungi kita, ia berusaha menembak Ivan karena tahu respon Gara pasti cukup cepat untuk membuatnya meleset, dan yang kedua… yah, jelas ia mengenai sasaran,"

Lalu Ludwig berbicara, mulutnya pekat dengan aroma kopi, "Ia tak menembak Gara di jantung atau bagian vital lainnya, jelaskan itu, Gil,"

"Ya, rencananya memang bukan untuk membunuh Gara, hanya membuat sedikit gertakan agar dia meninggalkan sekolah,"

"Dan mengapa ada seorang agen di sekolah ini?" sambung Arthur.

"Mencari informasi penting? Harta karun?"

Terdengar beberapa gelakan dari para anggota itu.

Gilbert memang merasa teorinya sedikit meragukan dan terdengar lucu, tapi tunggu sampai mereka semua mendengar apa yang muncul di pikirannya beberapa jam lalu.

"Lalu kalian sudah lupa pada legenda harta karun sekolah kita ini?"

Semua terdiam, membuat suasana menjadi hening. Hanya bunyi pendingin ruangan yang terdengar.

"Harta karun elang hitam?" lanjut Gilbert.

Semua orang terkejut. Legenda lama itu bagai berputar di ingatan mereka. Memang hanya sebuah cerita, namun tak ada yang dapat memastikan bahwa itu hanya sekedar cerita. Tak ada yang tahu, apa harta itu benar-benar ada atau tidak, atau bahkan dimana keberadaannya.

Arthur segera bertindak cepat, hanya ini satu-satunya cara pencegahan yang dapat ia lakukan.

"Aku akan menemui Ivan," katanya seraya meninggalkan ruangan.

* * *

.

Ivan tengah menikmati vodkanya menjelang tengah malam itu. Ia duduk membelakangi ruangan, menghadap ke jendela. Pemandangan yang dilihatnya hanyalah butiran salju yang turun sangat rapat, entah kapan akan berhenti. Cahaya bulan tak bersinar, hanya lampu taman dengan sinarnya yang kekuningan yang menerangi halaman tersebut. Sangat temaram dan suram.

Ivan kembali mendengar erangan dari arah belakang. Sudah pasti itu suara Natalya yang terlalu banyak meminum vodka. Wanita itu belum meninggalkannya sejak siang tadi. Kini, ia tengah berbaring di sofa depan perapian.

Mereka memang tak 'melakukan' apa-apa. Hanya sekedar berbincang tentang banyak hal. Namun, banyak orang yang menyiratkan kebersamaan mereka sebagai sesuatu yang berbau romantis.

Terkadang Ivan hanya tersenyum menghadapi kabar miring tersebut.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan pintu, Ivan segera beranjak untuk membukanya.

"Arthur…" katanya setelah membuka pintu, sedikit bisa menebak apa yang mungkin membawa Arthur kemari.

Sosok Arthur tampak kusut dan berantakan. Jelas terlihat dari caranya berpakaian sekarang.

"Aku minta maaf telah mengganggu-mu, namun, ketika aku lihat lampu kantor-mu masih menyala, aku memberanikan diri untuk langsung kesini,"

"Masih tentang peristiwa siang tadi?"

"Ah, bisa dibilang begitu… bolehkah aku masuk?"

Ivan mempersilahkan.

Arthur berjalan melintasi ruangan, bermaksud duduk di sofa depan perapian. Namun, ketika menemukan Natalya, ia segera berbalik arah. Akhirnya, ia duduk pada kursi di seberang jendela. Kursi dimana siswa baru itu pernah duduk.

Ivan duduk ditempatnya tadi, namun tak mengarah pada jendela. Kini, ia menghadap ke arah yang seharusnya.

"Maafkan aku, bila mengganggu waktumu dengan…"

Ivan memotong kalimat Arthur, "Oh, tidak sama sekali, kami sudah selesai…"

Wajah Arthur sedikit memerah membayangkan apa yang baru saja selesai. Namun, sesungguhnya ekspetasi-nya melenceng jauh dari kenyataan.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Ivan.

"Ya, kami sudah mendiskusikan beberapa teori, itupun terpaksa, karena tersangka menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Dan teori Gilbert yang mungkin sedikit mengarah pada kenyataan."

"Dan bagaimana teorinya?"

Arthur menjelaskan pada Ivan. Secara detail, menyeluruh, dan ditambah argumennya mengenai teori tersebut.

Kemudian ia menambahkan, "Aku harus tahu tentang harta karun elang hitam untuk melindunginya…"

Ivan hanya mengangguk pelan.

Anggukan yang tak menyiratkan apa-apa.

.

.

.

_To be continue..._

_._

_._

* * *

POJOK AUTHOR

Mohon maaf soal keterlambatan update huhuhu :"

Ini semua karena PR yang tak kunjung habis. Beres satu ada lagi, nambah lagi, makin numpuk. Kurang lebih, begitulah siklusnya.

Btw, aku ingin bertanya... apakah chapter ini terlalu terburu2? Apakah ada sesuatu yang kurang jelas, misal latar, tokoh dll? kalo alur tak bolehlah bertanya

Oh iya, sepertinya chapter ini kurang padat, no? Saya pikir waktunya membuat suatu pengenalan untuk tokoh baru seperti Natalya atau sisa dari anggota LS yang lain. Jadi tak terlalu banyak tindakan dari para tokoh. Kemungkinan alur padat akan muncul di chapter selanjutnya, hiks *jih* ._.

silahkan menikmati dan review terbuka lebar untuk anda semua...

salam,

Warmlatte.

.

_Mau jawab..._

**HetaliaFeliciano** : Sayang sekali bung, tebakan bung salah hehe coba lagi ayoo. Sebenarnya bukan 'new' dalam arti yang sesungguhnya kok, mungkin suatu saat nanti akan mengerti...

terima kasih sudah menilai fic chapter lalu hehe, enggak kok gak bikin onaar ;D malah aku seneng bangeeetts sama komentar kamuu.

dan maaf nih ngomong-ngomong baru bales-_-


End file.
